1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to supports and, more specifically, to a painters stand comprising a pair of extensible supports for rotatably securing a workpiece therebetween. Each support is comprised of a stanchion having a collar mounted thereon with a plurality of divergent legs extending therefrom with the stanchion having an intermediate workpiece support approximate the top end and a receiver for a workpiece fastener that will be fastened to a workpiece end whereby the workpiece can be supported between the stanchions. Once mounted in the workpiece receiver a plurality of radially positioned apertures are provided within the workpiece fastener so that one can be selectively co-aligned with a workpiece receiver aperture for insertion of a pin to secure the workpiece while a desired operation is performed, such as sanding, painting, etc.
The painters' stand of the present invention provides that the stand can be used by a single individual with the provision of the aforementioned intermediate support. The workpiece fasteners are attached to opposing ends of the workpiece whereupon one end of the workpiece fastener is raised and supported on an intermediate workpiece support while the other end is raised and placed within the other intermediate support or the user can simply pick up the workpiece with attached workpiece fasteners and place both fasteners within their respective intermediate supports. The point being that the stanchion workpiece receiver is substantially tubular and the workpiece fastener having a corresponding tubular arm for insertion into the tubular receiver requires approximate alignment to insert one into the other. Therefore an intermediate support comprising an open hook-like support is provided near each of the workpiece fastener receivers for temporary support of the workpiece fasteners and attached workpiece while each end is matingly engaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other support devices designed for holding workpieces. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 121,801 issued to Moritz on Dec. 12, 1871.
Another patent was issued to Anthony, Jr. on May 28, 1907 as U.S. Pat. No. 855,219. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,053,613 was issued to Klingaman on Feb. 18, 1913 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 13, 1914 to Thayer as U.S. Pat. No. 1,084,504.
Another patent was issued to Pernitz on Jun. 3, 1952 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,010. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,292 was issued to Lucker, et al. on Aug. 22, 1961. Another was issued to Milwain on Mar. 25, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,843 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 25, 1992 to Wood, IV as U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,648.
Another patent was issued to Turnbo on Sep. 3, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,980. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,204 was issued to Speed, et al. on Jul. 18, 2000. Another was issued to Herwig on Aug. 23, 2001 as International Patent Application No. WO 01/60528 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 3, 2005 to Nakamori as Japan Patent No. JP2005052823.